


uhh flut? smuff? it's cute but also ~spicy~

by winchestered_again



Series: tyr contributes to the bottom richie tag [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Richie Tozier, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominant Eddie Kaspbrak, Fluff and Smut, GUESS WHOS BACK, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sub Richie Tozier, Top Eddie Kaspbrak, Trans Richie Tozier, also male terminology for richie again, constructive criticism is allowed bullying me is not, heart emoji, i think, i think this is better, im still sensitive and also trying things out, it's the little details, its me, not mentioned but richie also.....big tiddy......, richie....big thighs.....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28380102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchestered_again/pseuds/winchestered_again
Summary: 👉👈more indulgent trans richie shitsignedtyr "richie is a bottom u cowards, just look at him!" winchestered_again
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: tyr contributes to the bottom richie tag [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048447
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	uhh flut? smuff? it's cute but also ~spicy~

Richie isn't exactly sure what started this particular session. The only thing he does know is that Eddie is going to kill him _just_ by talking. The filthy words were pouring out effortlessly, and it was honestly surprising to him just how good at this Eddie was despite his admission of never really experimenting and only having sex with his ex-wife a couple of times. Which, Richie believes, is utter shit because no one is naturally this good with dirty talk.

Richie whines as he feels Eddie's fingers at his hole, not quite pushing in, but close enough that he knew they were there, resting right at the rim. He was already so fucking pent up, heat trapped just below his skin. Eddie is smirking at him, eyes roaming as he takes in the sight of Richie's arms tied to the headboard, his head tilted back, and his hips held down with Eddie's other arm. His eyes are shiny with unshed tears, his face is flushed a lovely red that spreads all the way down his chest, and he makes noises, whimpers and light moans, that spread heat through Eddie's own body. _A fucking dream._

"Please," Richie breathes out, another whine attached to the end as he tries to lift his hips with no success. " _Please, Daddy_." Eddie doesn't move his fingers any closer. 

"Not yet, Baby." Eddie smirks as Richie begs, knowing that this was one of Richie's favorite parts of this particular scene; being edged over and over until he was desperate with it, begging just to be denied, sinking so deeply into submission that he forgot things for a while, nothing in his head but a need to please, an intense desire to finish, and as always, his safeword.

Then his fingers are finally moving up, pressing against Richie's dick, eliciting a loud, high moan. They begin to move against it, the already extremely sensitive nerves lighting up as Eddie continues to speak. "Does that feel good? Do you like Daddy's fingers on your cock?" Richie turns his face into the pillow, high pitched sounds continuing to be squeezed out of him, eyes squeezed shut as his breath starts to pick up again. 

Then, Richie’s chest arches up as Eddie moves up and takes his left nipple into his mouth, flattening his tongue over it, licking around it, letting his teeth scrape and nip until he's satisfied with how it looks, giving the other the same treatment until both are shiny and red.

"Daddy-" Richie pants. He can feel it creeping up on him, warmth slowly dripping into him, already almost full from being teased so many times, as Eddie continues to stroke him, the pressure in his abdomen grows. "'m close, Daddy, _please,_ " he slurs, that pleasant fogginess wrapping around his head, making it a little hard to think. As soon as the words come out of his mouth, Eddie is taking his hand away again, causing the warmth to start to recede. Richie groans, letting his head tilt back, then meets Eddie's eyes. 

Richie doesn't really expect the softness he sees in them, but he welcomes it as his own expression takes on a lovesick tinge.

"You look so pretty, Rich," Eddie says softly, dragging a small noise from Richie's chest at the praise. He climbs up, leaning down to press his lips softly against Richie's. "Look so fucking wrecked for me." Richie pulls at his arms, whining quietly again as the rope restrains him, not allowing his hands to escape their confines. Eddie moves back down, nipping at his neck, biting hard enough to leave lasting bruises, soothing the sting with his tongue after each mark is made, and smiling at each hitch in Richie's breath. "Want me to fuck you, Baby?" he whispers, voice breathy, mouth so close to Richie's ear that he can feel the heat of Eddie's breath. “You want to be a good boy for me?”

"Yes, yes, please, Daddy, 'want you, I’ll be good," Richie answers, a loud moan being ripped out of his chest as Eddie _finally_ obliges, pumping his cock a few times, hand covered in lube, before slowly sliding in. " _Yeah, yes, thank you, thank you, thank you_." As soon as Eddie bottoms out, a groan finally passing through his lips, Richie lets his legs wrap around Eddie's hips, pulling him in closer. They both give drawn-out noises. Eddie's head tips forward as his chest heaves, letting it rest against Richie's.

Then Eddie is pulling back slowly and thrusting forward, a loud cry coming from Richie as his head whips back, hips rocking forward and back arching. " _ah!_ " That fog continues to take over, clouding his thoughts, covering almost everything except the heat pooling in his gut and the need for release as Eddie thrusts in at the _perfect_ angle. " _ah! Fuck! Eddie!_ " slips out of his mouth, followed by a loud whine when Eddie slows down, rocking in shallow motions. A hand then wipes at his cheek, getting rid of a few escaping tears. Richie's chest almost bursts with the love that he feels for Eddie at that moment. He hadn't even known he was crying, but that action was just something so caring, it feels like he could carry that feeling with him forever.

Eddie can feel the warmth radiating from his lover, and he can't help but feel a little pride in that, in making him feel this comfortable. But there are also rules to this game they're playing, and Richie had just broken one.

Eddie's hand finds its way under Richie's chin, forcing it up gently so his baby can meet his eyes. He can feel the slight shiver that runs through Richie at his stern expression, his body fluttering around Eddie's cock.

"What was that, Baby?"

Richie whines again, rolling his hips in a desperate attempt to get Eddie moving faster. Eddie gives him a second stern look, repeating his question. Through big gulps of air that do little to cure his breathlessness, Richie manages to choke out, " _Daddy, please. Please go faster_." Fortunately, Eddie does, reaching his own limit for teasing, and Richie keens, feeling like he could feel Eddie in his throat as he slammed into him, finally reaching the same rhythm they had had before.

"Shit, Baby," Eddie moans, and Richie can feel a pleasant warmth of pride at Eddie sounding so wrecked, adding on to the heat consuming him. "'being so good for me. You’re doing amazing, Princess." Richie moans at the name. 

Then Eddie's right arm is moving, leaving himself propped up on one arm. His abdomen clenches, so fucking close, as Eddie's fingers tease at his dick. Richie moans loudly, almost a scream, as he clenches hard around Eddie, feeling his entire throbbing length inside of him. A loud _hnng_ from Eddie fills the air.

"Daddy! Please!" Richie sobs out, slurring his words as he quickly reaches that plateau again. "'Gonna cum! Need to cum, please!" Richie can feel more tears dripping down his cheeks as Eddie moans again, the fingers on Richie's dick slowing down as he starts getting sloppy.

"Come on, Baby," Eddie says finally, and Richie could actually sob in relief at the words, the fingers on his dick speeding up again. "You can do it, let go. Cum for Daddy, Baby."

Richie absolutely keens, moaning loud and high as his vision whites out, hole clenching tightly around Eddie. He feels so high with how much pleasure is running through him, keeping him warm, but putting out the more intense heat at the same time. He doesn't remember blacking out, but he comes to with Eddie beside him, running a hand through his sweaty hair, Richie's hands settled on his own chest. He leans into the touch.

"Feeling okay, Rich?" The incredibly soft look is back on Eddie's face.

Richie smiles lazily at him, still barely having the strength to move. Still, Eddie has him sitting up and taking small sips from a water bottle. It definitely helps with his dry throat.

"You were so good for me," Eddie says, going back to running his fingers through Richie's curls. Heat rises to his cheeks, but pride once again settles in his chest. "Do you think you can stand now?" 

“I-I think so.”

  
  


Richie sets the bottle on the nightstand, turning to slide off the bed, not really able to form too many words at that moment. Eddie is grabbing his arm as they walk, keeping him steady on shaky legs. He can feel the warm cum leaking from him, going down his leg, but getting smeared between his thighs as he walks.

Eddie starts a bath as Richie sits on the toilet, watching him move around. Then Richie blinks and both of them are sitting in the warm water, and Eddie's arms are wrapped around him, chin resting on his shoulder. Richie hums, getting Eddie's attention.

"How do you feel?" 

It takes him a second to answer, but he knows that Eddie would have waited however long it took for him to speak. “Good.” Eddie smiles, setting his chin on Richie’s shoulder. “I love you.”

Richie lets his head fall back, smiling lazily again. “Love you, too, Eds.”

**Author's Note:**

> uwu
> 
> nonbinaryeddiekaspbrak on tumblr
> 
> mlm_eddie_k on twitter
> 
> :)


End file.
